Para siempre
by Crislu
Summary: Severus y Lily coincide en el parque y desde ese momento, la vida de ambos da un giro de 180 grados. Obsesionado con ella Severus no parará hasta desvelarle un gran secreto...


**Los personajes y el potterverso son de J.K Rowling. **

**Este fic ha sido creado especialmente para Nochedeinvierno por el AI del foro "Amor de tercera generación", espero que disfrutes de él.**

**Para Siempre**

El sol iluminaba el parque lleno de niños, madres, juegos y sueños.

En lo alto del tobogán, la base secreta con acceso prohibido a los temibles piratas.

—Petunia ¡Ayúdame!

—Eso intento.

Una niña de unos 10 años observaba con atención todo el parque estirando su cuello por encima de la barandilla del tobogán.

—Como no te des prisa me van a pillar—la que hablaba era una niña pelirroja de unos 9 años que intentaba escapar por todos los medios de su perseguidor, un muchachito de rizos rubios muy rápido.

— ¡Aguanta hermanita! Yo no puedo desproteger la bandera.

—No… no puedo más—la fatiga se le notaba en la voz, debía alcanzar su base secreta, la cima del tobogán, antes de que Richard la pillara. Que condenadamente rápido que era el enano.

Los pies de Lily se movían a toda velocidad, pero Richard estaba justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su respiración en la nuca y sus delgados dedos rozándole la camiseta. De repente y sin ninguna posible explicación científica, Lily apareció en el tobogán.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?—gritó Petunia histérica.

— ¿Hacer el qué?

— ¡Aparecer aquí de pronto!

—Aaa eso—la sonrisa iluminaba su cara—solo corrí muy rápido. La profesora de gimnasia siempre dice que soy muy veloz.

Petunia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no consiguió articular palabra.

— ¡Eso ha sido genial!—exclamó Richard acercándose—tienes que enseñármelo

—No te lo voy a enseñar, quiero seguir ganándote—se burló pasándole la bandera por delante de sus ojos.

—Vaya hazaña, ganarle a un niño de 6 años—un niño pálido de nariz aguileña y aspecto andrajoso se había acercado hasta ellos.

—Tengo 7.

—Sí, sí muy mayor— replicó haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Severus—respondió secamente.

—Yo soy Petunia.

—Ya veo, una simple muggle.

— ¿Muggle? ¡Eso lo serás tú!

—Lo que yo decía una simple muggle—su mirada era despectiva y parecía escupir las palabras—con quien realmente quiero hablar es con ella—y diciendo esto extendió el dedo hacía la niña de cabello rojizo.

—Pues hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque yo no quiero hablar contigo—explicó Lily sonriendo con falsedad.

—Vas a hablar conmigo porque lo digo yo— agarrándola de la mano la empujo por el tobogán.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!— como guiada por una fuerza invisible Petunia subió la mano y azoto un puñetazo a la cara de Severus.

Frotándose el lugar del impacto el muchachito lanzo una larga y hostil mirada a Lily, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó despacio.

—Esto no acabará así sangre sucia—susurró en voz baja.

**0—0**

Sentada en un gran escritorio situado en el centro del comedor Petunia miraba con cara de pocos amigos un gran libro de matemáticas abierto por la mitad.

—Estos quebrados son una tortura—rezongó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No protestes tanto y ponte a hacer esos ejercicios de una vez, muchachita. Tu profesora me ha dicho que vas muy atrasada en matemáticas, como sigas así suspenderás—la reprendió su madre.

—La señorita Peters es una exagerada.

—Y tú una mala estudiante.

La niña enfadada se cruzó de brazos y puso pucheros.

—No pongas esa cara de cordero degollado, no vas a conseguir librarte de hacer esos quebrados.

— ¡Mamá!—Lily acababa de entrar por la puerta del comedor y se había situado en frente de su madre.

—No me grites que no estoy sorda. ¿Qué quieres?

—Perdón, ¿Puedo ir al parque a jugar un poco?

—Sí, pero coge un jersey que afuera hace fresco.

— ¡No es justo! yo también quiero ir—protestó Petunia con un tono de voz agudo.

—Lo que no es justo es lo abandonado que tienes a esos pobres problemas de matemáticas— y dicho esto la señora Evans se retiró a la cocina.

Por su parte Lily corrió escaleras arriba, cogió un jersey al azar desordenado el resto de los suéteres y salió por la puerta mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana que guerreaba contra los crueles y odiosos problemas de matemáticas.

**0—0**

Caminaba hacia el parque a paso rápido, en el colegio le habían mandado bastantes deberes y ya era tarde, pero todavía podría disfrutar de una hora con sus amigos. Por lo menos ella no había tenido que quedarse en casa haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas. ¡Qué mala suerte había tenido Petunia con la profesora Peters!

—Si atravieso el bosque llegaré antes a la zona de juego—reflexiono en voz alta, a la vez que giraba para adentrarse entre los árboles.

Cerca de la casa de Lily había un gran parque con una zona boscosa llamada comúnmente por los lugareños "el bosque" y una gran zona de juegos donde las pequeñas Evans se reunían a menudo con sus amigos.

Corría rápido entre los arbustos cuando el joven pálido que había conocido hacía pocos días en el parque salió de detrás de un árbol y le cortó el paso.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, sangre sucia?

— A donde no te importa cara cartón.

—Uyyy que original que es la hija de muggles— exclamo Severus poniendo cara de burla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada.

—En realidad solo quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que voy a querer hablar contigo con lo desagradable que eres?—Lily estaba cruzada de brazos mirando directamente a los ojos a Severus.

—Tu tampoco eres muy agradable conmigo—replicó Severus sosteniéndole la mirada a la pequeña de los Evans.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero tú empezaste.

— ¿Vas a dejarme que te cuente sí o no?

—Está bien, hagamos una tregua— se resignó Lily y le tendió la mano a Severus, quien se la estrecho fuertemente y no pudo reprimir esbozar una sonrisa— ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme?

—Aquí no— respondió Severus mirando a ambos lados para comprobar si había alguien cerca.

—No creo que a esas dos señoras les importe lo que estemos hablando— explicó Lily mientras señalaba a dos mujeres mayores que paseaban tranquilamente acompañadas de un pequeño yorshire.

—Tú sígueme, te enseñaré el mejor sitio del parque— y dicho esto comenzó a caminar entre los arboles metiéndose entre arbustos y esquivando grandes raíces.

Lily le seguía encantada. Ese niño empezaba a caerle bien, esa manera de que tenía de hacerse el misterioso, de hablar de cosas extrañas y utilizando palabras raras le gustaba.

—Hemos llegado—le explicó Severus con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Es precioso— exclamó Lily mientras se adelantaba para ver mejor. Estaban al lado de una gran raíz de árbol donde había un pequeño cojín desgastado que seguramente Severus había dejado allí. El sitio estaba rodeado de margaritas y desde él se veía el magnífico lago que coronaba el parque.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Prepotente.

—Sabihonda.

Lily se abalanzó sobre Snape y le tiró al suelo, luego puso le puso la rodilla en el pecho:

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Severus o podrías meterte en un aprieto.

— ¿Qué me va a hacer una niñita como tú?

—Esto— contestó Lily y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Severus por todo el cuerpo.

El niño desconcertado por el contacto de Lily no opuso resistencia al principio, pero luego consiguió darle la vuelta a la tortilla para ser él quien quedara encima de la pelirroja y acribillarla a cosquillas.

Los dos chiquillos acabaron riéndose arrastrándose por el suelo y riéndose a carcajadas.

—Severus tengo que marcharme enseguida a casa ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

El muchachito se puso serio, la miro a la cara y tardo un buen rato hasta que pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Eres una bruja.

Lily se le quedó mirando en silencio, no entendía aquel chiquillo desquiciante, primero la convencía para que hablara con él, luego pasaban un buen rato y ahora la insultaba de una forma totalmente gratuita ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Vete a la mierda—Y sin añadir más comenzó a deshacer el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Severus la siguió corriendo.

—Pero es verdad, eres una bruja. ¡Puedes hacer magia!

—Si pudiera hacer magia te haría desaparecer.

—Te lo digo en serio, puedes hacer magia y yo también—su voz sonaba desesperada.

Lily se paró, lo miró a la cara para ver si encontraba señales de burla y al verlo totalmente serio le espetó:

—Estás completamente loco.

—Déjame que te cuente por favor.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías tengo que volver a casa.

La chiquilla se alejó a paso rápido y Severus se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció tras un matorral. Había sido realmente tonto al pensar que le creería sin más. Al fin y al cabo era una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia.

**0—0**

Al día siguiente Severus salió temprano para comprobar si Lily jugaba en el parque con su hermana y amigos como solía hacer todos los días.

Realmente se estaba obsesionando con esa niñita tonta y pelirroja, pero le había encantado saber que en su barrio repleto de muggles vivía una bruja.

Justo cuando llegaba al pie de los columpios se sintió realmente imbécil, iba parecer un perrito faldero siempre detrás de La Evans esa. Con un mohín de asco en la cara dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su lugar preferido del parque.

—Buenos días Don Mago — le saludó Lily que se encontraba sentada en las grandes raíces del árbol.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—respondió bruscamente el muchachito.

—Solo quería saludarte.

—Yo no quiero que me saludes. ¡Vete!

—Pensé que habíamos firmado una tregua.

—Y así era hasta que Doña Miss Perfecta se burló de mí ayer.

— ¡La culpa la tuviste tú! ¡Me llamaste bruja y luego te inventaste una ridícula historia para justificarlo!— gritó Lily roja de indignación.

— ¡No es mentira, es verdad! Eres una bruja, y yo un mago.

—Claroooo, realmente lo que eres es el príncipe de Inglaterra, y llevas esa ropa para pasar desapercibido— exclamó Lily alargando las palabras para darles un tono irónico mientras dirigía una mirada despectiva al abrigo tres tallas grandes de Severus.

—Se acabo, ven conmigo— y cogiendo a Lily por un brazo la guio a través del parque hasta llegar a una calle franqueada por dos filas de casas viejas. Lily simplemente se dejo llevar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi casa, te voy a demostrar que la magia existe.

Los dos chiquillos entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás de una pequeña casa vieja y descolorida. El interior de la casa era modesto, pero todo estaba muy limpio y las habitaciones relucían con un aire acogedor.

— ¡Mira! —Severus empujo a la muchachita a un pasillo desde el cual se vislumbraba la cocina. Allí la señora Snape fregaba los platos, de repente sacó un palo dio unos golpecitos a la vajilla y estos comenzaron a limpiarse solos.

— ¡Guau! — no pudo contener un grito de asombro la joven.

—Calla que nos van a descubrir

— ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Con magia, ya te lo he dicho. Quieres que te traiga un diccionario para que busques la palabra.

—Borde— contestó Lily esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

El cerrojo de la puerta volvió a girar y la puerta se abrió de par en par, un hombre alto y larguirucho apareció en el umbral.

—Mierda—se quejó Severus con cara de circunstancia— es mi padre.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Todo.

Cuando el señor Snape, que andaba renqueando, llegó hasta ellos Lily pudo sentir un fuerte olor a alcohol.

— ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? ¿Y por qué has traído a esta mocosa? —bramó a la cara de su hijo.

La pequeña de los Evans estaba realmente asustada, aquél hombre era de lo más desagradable.

—Lo siento, ya nos íbamos.

—Eso espero— respondió y nada más decir esto, golpeó a Severus en la cara con la mano abierta— Esto es para que aprendas a comportarte. ¡Ahora vete!

Lily lo observaba todo con la boca abierta, tenías ganas de hacer algo, pero el miedo la paralizaba. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como la señora Snape había salido de la cocina avisada por los gritos y se encontraba cerca de un armario mirando la escena con ojos vidriosos.

—Vámonos— le dijo Severus y la empujo hacia la salida, hasta que repentinamente la niña se giro y le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla al señor Snape que aulló de dolor. Los dos muchachos echaron a correr y no pararon hasta llegar a su lugar secreto en el parque.

—Perdón, seguro que me te he metido en un gran aprieto por pegarle una patada a tu padre pero es que estaba insoportable.

Severus iba a replicar algo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y con una amplia sonrisa explicó:

—No estaba desagradable, es desagradable. No te preocupes por haberme metido en un lío, sino hubieses sido tú, se las tomaría conmigo por cualquier otra cosa.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes en silencio sonriendo hasta que Severus comentó:

— ¿Me crees ahora?

Lily que con todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado de lo que había visto en la cocina abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas sobre la magia

—Te contaré todo lo que sé—respondió Severus con una cara de absoluta felicidad. Tenía toda la atención de la pequeña brujita.

A partir de aquél momento, y aprovechando que Petunia se quedaba muchas tardes en casa para estudiar matemáticas, Lily y Severus se veían todas las tardes para hablar del mundo mágico que se abriría para ellos cuando tuvieran 11 años.

**0****─-****0**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el primer encuentro de Lily y Severus y los dos se había convertido en amigos inseparables.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre Hogwarts—los dos muchachos estaban tirados en su lugar secreto del parque contemplando las nubes.

— Ya te he contado todo lo que sé. ¿Te encuentras bien?—Severus se había girado para mirar a su amiga que estaba muy pálida y se inclinaba sobre su barriga.

—Me duele mucho la barriga.

—Qué raro. ¿Has comido mucho?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

Severus preocupado por la salud de la niña decidió acompañarla a casa. Cuando ya estaban llegando se toparon de frente con Petunia que saboreaba unos pocos minutos de libertad tras haber hecho un montón de ecuaciones y problemas. Al ver a su hermana inclinada sobre si misma al borde de las lágrimas y a Severus al lado se temió lo peor y se acercó dispuesta a guerrear.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No le he hecho nada, muggle— respondió Severus con su tono áspero.

— ¡Mentiroso! — respondió Petunia dándole un fuerte empujón a Severus, que cayó al suelo.

—Te vas a enterar— y esta vez fue Severus el que se abalanzó sobre Petunia. Lily por su parte lloraba mientras intentaba parar la pelea.

La señora Evans que había salido al jardín a tomar el aire oyó el griterío y se acercó a ver qué pasaba, se quedó helada cuando vio a su hija mayor restregándose por el suelo con un niño que no conocía, de aspecto andrajoso. A su lado su hija pequeña lloraba con las dos manos apretando su costado derecho.

**0****─0**

Severus Snape recorría con paso rápido la planta quinta del hospital. La pared estaba adornada con dibujo de diferentes animales, y los números de las puertas estaban metidos en globos de colores.

—537— susurró y abrió la puerta correspondiente.

La habitación tenía dos camas, sobre ella descansaba una niña rubia de ojos azules y sobre la otra una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. En el cuarto también estaban los padres de la niña rubia y el señor Evans.

—Hola Severus, me alegro de que hayas venido a verme.

El aludido se encogió de hombros sonrojándose.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Ha ido a la cafetería con mi madre para merendar.

La sonrisa de Severus se hizo más intensa, no soportaba a la hermana de su amiga.

— ¿Duele mucho que te quiten el apéndice?

—No te enteras, estás durmiendo. Además mira lo que me han regalado—añadió Lily abriendo un cajón de la mesita y mostrándole al pequeño Snape una muñeca, un libro y una caja con hilos y cuentas.

—Mola mucho— Severus estaba completamente rojo y miraba fijamente al suelo— Yo no te he traído nada, lo siento.

—No pasa nada— le tranquilizó Lily recordando al padre de Severus. Seguro que el señor Snape no le daba dinero a su hijo, y dudaba mucho que le comprara golosinas o juguetes— Te he hecho una cosa— y le tendió al asombrado muchachito una pulsera de cuentas—Es de tus colores favoritos verde y plateado.

—Gracias, la guardaré siempre.

—Y yo seré tu amiga siempre.

— ¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Severus Snape se sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo mirando a los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga y con la pulsera firmemente apretada en su mano derecha.

**0****0**

Ella estaba muerta, completamente muerta.

La cogió entre sus brazos y posó su cabeza inerte en su regazo. Ya estaba fría. La rabia empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, quería decirle que había incumplido su promesa. Se habían prometido un para siempre.

Las lágrimas se le derramaron por la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La vida era totalmente injusta. Apretó los dientes y gritó al aire. Luego sacó la pulserita de cuentas del bolsillo de su túnica y se la puso en la muñeca de Lily.

—Para siempre.

Arrastrando la túnica se alejó por donde había venido, peo sintiéndose completamente diferente. Acababa de perder a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

_**Espero que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada, aunque estoy contenta con el resultado final.**_

_**Un beso muy grande.**_


End file.
